pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Frosty Fjords
Frosty Fjords is one of the battlegrounds playable in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. The map represents a fjord, a long, narrow inlet with steep sides or cliffs, created by a glacier, somewhere in Scandinavia, with the era around the time of the vikings. This is a 3-lane battleground where the team must compete in capturing the frozen vikings that occasionally drift from the channels of water and escort them to the taverns. The frozen vikings will then help the team who thawed them out. Lore These frosty fjords have been the settlements of nomadic viking zombies. They constructed a kingdom here and have gone to war against distant kingdoms. Their mightiest warriors are the Frozen Four, named because they strike fear onto their opposition, freezing their nerves. Once the time alteration happened, the kingdom was desolated, all of its inhabitants frozen in blocks of ice, and the Frozen Four literally frozen. A new war throughout space-time has taken place in these frozen grounds, and the warriors might have enough slumber... Battleground Overview The battleground consists of 3 lanes, with the middle lane being a stone bridge. These lanes is where minions will rush and attack each others defenses. Like in other battlegrounds, there are 3 tiers of defenses. The first and second one is composed of a barricade of 2 towers, a gate where units of that team can enter, and impassable but destructible walls. Behind it is a barracks, which deals significant damage with its cannons and also spawn extra defenders, another tower, and the team's healing well. The third tier is surrounded by Tier 2, which is composed of 2 Mighty Towers and the Sphere of Influence. Like in a MOBA, the team who destroys the opposing team's sphere wins the game. Objectives Iceberg of Vikings Four fearsome frozen fighters are trapped in an iceberg and is floating around in the water channels. It can be contested by both teams. Viking Taverns Escort the frozen block of ice by standing right next to it and move it to you team's tavern where they can be thawed and welcomed. Prevent the enemy from doing the same. The Frozen Four After getting thawed and getting a drink, these indestructible viking marauders will charge to the top or the bottom lane to lay some carnage... for 20 seconds, that is. Thor, the God of Thunder will be the announcer of this map. Rogue Fighters hese are the rogue fighters who reside in the "jungle", or rather the abandoned village areas and dark forests. Instead of gaining cash from killing them (which is common to other MOBAs), you gain EXP and their respect. Once you defeat them, you can stand on their camp until you capture them. Once captured, they will push the nearest lane and fight for your side. The following fighters are seen in Frosty Fjords. Fighter Camps These camps are consist of 2 Buckethead Vikings (wear bucket-sheaped horned helmets and a fur vest) and 2 Axe-Throwing Zombies. These camps come in numbers and they can effectively outnumber an opposing minion wave push when hired. Defeating them is easy, but you can easily get outnumbered due to their heavy armor and numbered attacks. Group damage can deal with them easily. The Buckethead Vikings are potentially strong fighters who deal a little bit more damage than a standard viking minion. They also got 30% defense that make them a bit more durable. The Axe-Throwing Zombies are range attacking units. They deal rather high damage but have weak health so dispatching them is just easy. Raider Camps These camps are composed with a single Shieldcrusher Viking. He deals decent damage against structures and has lots of health. You need to have an ally or two if you want to defeat them quickly and hire them. Shieldcrusher Vikings are muscular zombies armed with a flail and has area attack, perfect for trimming down waves and even layers of defensive structures. They are great against structures and are even proven difficult to take down, but since only one of these spawn from a camp it'll be easy to outnumber and defeat. Gargantuar Camp (Boss Camp) The boss fighter in this map is the Jötunn Gargantuar. He is located at the north center of the map, on top an elevated mountain. Teamwork is required to defeat this boss. It has extremely high health, high damage, and can slam its club to the ground to create an icy shockwave that can freeze heroes in place. There is a specific animation that tells when he will do an icy slam. Upon capturing, the Jötunn Gargantuar will be a devastating pushing tool. The Jötunn Gargantuar is very durable and can siege towers with ease. His enormous health pool makes it very hard to defeat alone. He can slam his club to the ground with Glacial Bash, dealing damage to enemy units, structures, as well as freezing enemy units for 1 second. Once this brute is unleashed onto you, gather your team and overpower it before it destroys half your base. Environment Like other battlegrounds, Frosty Fjords has bushes that provide stealth, walls to juke at, and high elevated grounds that can give fighting advantages. Frosty Fjords uses the standard Day-and-Night system (3 minutes of day and 3 minutes of night). There are some puddles in the map. Most of them are on the north and southern borders of the middle lane, bordered by the bridge, while there are some in the north and south. The watery areas provides good strategic efforts in escaping and team fights. Typical land heroes have their movement slowed by 30% whenever they move on the water, amphibious heroes (like pirate heroes and tangle kelps) can move 30% quicker on these waters, and flying heroes (like Rotobunny and Jettison) can hover on them with equal speed (unless if they're grounded). The watery channels that the icebergs float in cannot be swam and anyone can walk pass it with no penalty. Every 5 minutes, there will be an ambush attack that comes out from the bushes and sometimes in the water. This ambush is consisted of either 2 bucketheads and a conehead, or 2 coneheads and an axe thrower thrower. These are considered rogue zombies. They fight for no one, which means that they will attack any units or structures from any side, but unlike the rogues in the jungle, they cannot be recruited once defeated. Battleground Tips This map is a lot larger compared to Desert Oasis and Grimore Fortress. It doesn't have much special features other than water, but this map can cover some very interesting strategic play. Since the map is big, it will equally delay each team from getting to an iceberg once it spawns, but it's "first come, first serve" and the team must contest the iceberg if both teams are able to be standing to it. Tacticians and Fighters can make pretty great defensive mix-ups with the payload mechanic. Things like knockback can be useful when dealing with really agile characters who will dare to contest with the moving iceberg. Also, watery bodies are abundant, more abundant than bushes, so when these are present it'll be great for various team fight strategies for it can potentially hinder both chases and escapes. There are 3 channels that will potentially spawn frozen vikings, each going to a different tavern associated with a select lane. One channel leads to the Plant Team's tavern at the bottom lane and to the Zombie Team's tavern at the top lane, another leads to the Plant Team's tavern at the middle lane and the Zombie Team's tavern at the bottom lane, and another leads to the Plant's tavern at top lane and the Zombie's tavern at the middle lane. Once the iceberg escort mission is finished and the vikings are unleashed, make sure that you clear a path for them. They are indestructible but they only last for 20 seconds and they still attack one unit at a time. It is best for them to be saved as tanks when attacking a tower. They may be invulnerable to attacks, but they're still affected by disables such as stuns, roots, and slows, so you better protect these dudes when you push a lane. But if these dudes are the one coming at you, delay them as much as you want with disables. The Frozen Four may have been your most exploited mob in your party of lane pushers, but don't forget to hire some more muscles in the outskirts of the jungle. The Shieldcrusher Viking is proven to be very destructive with his area-of-effect flail swing, so pairing him with the Frozen Four is a must go. The Jötunn Gargantuar is also great for punishing lanes whenever the enemy team got the frozen vikings first. Its icy smashes can disable units, but can only do damage to structures so it's still a worthwhile offensive tool. Image Gallery (A word from creator: I am a mediocre drawer who uses MS Paint whenever I draw images for my stuff. You can suggest some drawing for the map. But for now, this section is empty.) Hero Quotes These quotes are said by specific heroes once the battle has started. Joustalot *The frozen northern kingdoms of the Norse. It's an honor to travel this far. But I might need a coat. Marlin *So I heard vikings are pirates too? A'ite, where they keep the loot? *It's cold 'round here... Why'd I forget to bring a sweater? Felix *Hey, it's the fjords. So wonderful around here. *So fun fact: vikings don't wear horned helmets but these zombies wore them anyway so... Let's go with it. Rosalina *This reminded me of that one children's movie about a sorceress that caused eternal winter. *OK. Let it go, Rosey... Let it go... Torcher *I felt grief every time I step into these grounds... Somehow...